Due to the raise in rotation speed of CD-ROM drives and the uneven quality of discs on the market nowadays, injuries caused by cracked discs that jet out from the running CD-ROM drive happen from time to time. How to design a disc reading apparatus with a structure for preventing the cracked disc from jetting out has become an important issue.
FIGS. 1a and 1b are respectively a schematic and a cross-sectional diagram of a disc reading apparatus of prior art. Generally, a cracked disc passes through the slot between the disc tray 100 and upper plate 200 breaks the cover 720 of the faceplate 700 and injures people. A traditional design to prevent the cracked disc from jetting out is bending the upper plate flange 240 downward to form a barrier portion 260. The barrier portion 260 can block the out-going cracked discs because of the ample intensity of upper plate 200.
However, the barrier portion 260 is located at the edge of the upper plate 200. If a cracked disc jets out below the barrier portion 260, the faceplate 700 and cover 720 are not strong enough to obstruct the cracked disc. Besides, the energy caused by the cracking of the disc 140 squeezes the upper plate 200 upward to make way for the cracked disc to jet out the barrier portion 260 of the upper plate 200 and results in accidents.